Ongaku no Yoru
by Sakura Fujimiya
Summary: Natsumi realizes that she misses Toukairin and had been depressed the whole year until one magical night…


Ongaku no Yoru

Ongaku no Yoru

( Musical Night )

Author: Sakura Fujimiya ( [sakura_fujin@yahoo.com][1] )

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Teaser: Natsumi realizes that she misses Toukairin and had been depressed the whole year until one magical night…

Song: King and Queen of Hearts

Disclaimer: All characters in You're Under Arrest doesn't belong to me instead they belong to Fujishima Kosuke. I just borrowed them for my songfic.

Warning: The author doesn't know how to correct grammars so better yet please read my very FIRST songfic!!! Hope you'll not get confused!!! 

Natsumi sat on the front porch, playing with her motorbike keys as she stared at the dark sky. Sena and Daimaru Nakajima, close friends of hers and also the parents of Ken Nakajima, would be celebrating their first wedding anniversary at Tokyo Five Star Hotel. The whole Bokuto station was invited to this special banquet and Natsumi didn't feel like going. She's so depress over one of her co-officer's departure. 

'Yes. I know' Natsumi thought. ' I miss him. A lot. And there's nothing I can do about it.' 

Yet Sena, Miyuki, Yoriko, Aoi, all her friends were all expecting her to come. Natsumi got up and decided where to go first.

*****

Had nothing left with her, Natsumi poured her last can of beer over the stone and prayed. 

' Please guide him to his safety and help him in his career. I wish him good health…and as-much-as' Natsumi couldn't hold her tears anymore. A single teardrop fell on the tomb as she continued to pray. 

' As much as possible… I want to see him again. Arigatou.'As she opened her eyes, an image of him suddenly appeared beside her. She reached out to touch him but he quickly disappeared. 

'It's only an illusion…'

Tears fell freely on her soft cheeks as she went straight to the banquet.

*****

" Sorry miss. You can't enter without an invitation."

' Great.' Natsumi thought. ' Just great.'

" And besides, you can't come in in casual clothes-"

" No! Wait!" Miyuki came rushing to her, together with Yoriko and Aoi. Natsumi is about to say something when Miyuki interrupted.

" It's all right. She's a good friend of ours." 

Aoi added.

" I had an extra linen gown that would fit you…actually it's pretty tight for me."

*****

Natsumi watched as couples dance on the dance floor especially Daimaru and Sena. They're as happy as any other couple would be.

" Poor girl." Aoi addressed to Yoriko. 

Yoriko replied.

" She must be pretty upset about Senior Chief Officer-"

A gasp from Miyuki interrupted their conversation. They saw it too. Sena approached them and smiled.

" He's here."

We're the king and queen of hearts 

Hold me when the music starts

All my dreams come true 

When I dance with you

The girls watch as the young handsome lad approached Natsumi. 

" Excuse me." The lad reaches out for her hand.

" Do you want to dance with me?"

Natsumi froze as time froze along. 

' That voice… It's the voice from my dream… The voice I so long to hear once again…'

Natsumi turns around and gasps.

" Shou-ji, Shouji Toukairin…"

Promise me you're mine tonight 

While the lights are right

I'll never let you go

Natsumi stood up, staring at those pale blue eyes. 

" Sure."

Toukairin pulled her onto the dance floor and into his arms. Natsumi's heart beats harder and faster. She laid her head on his broad shoulders and whispered.

" I miss you…"

Did I dream that we dance forever 

In a wish that we made together

On a night that I prayed

That would never end

You know it's not my imagination

Or a part of the orchestration

Love was here at the culmination

I'm the king and you're the queen of hearts

Miyuki and Yuuichi, Sena's cousin danced in the sweet rhythm of a slow song. 

" May I cut in?" Ken bowed politely.

" Certainly, my friend." Yuuichi replied then whispered. " Good luck!"

Ken held the beautiful woman in front of him firmly. Miyuki blushed as Ken pulled her closer. 

" Kobayakawa…"

Miyuki glanced up at her partner.

" Yes?" 

Ken stared at her for a while then said.

" You're so beautiful in that dress." 

Miyuki blushed again. She hugged him tight and mumbled to his ear.

" Thanks."

Sena and Daimaru waved as they dance along with them. Sena whispered to Miyuki.

" Having fun tonight?"

Miyuki nodded shyly. Sure she had fun especially since she was dancing with the kindest man she ever met. 

" Those two sure are having fun themselves." Sena pointed at Natsumi and Toukairin's direction." I'm so right about inviting him tonight."

Ken pulled her aside as they continue to dance. Miyuki smiled to herself.

' Forcing Natsumi to attend this party wasn't such a bad idea at all well in fact, it turned out pretty well.'

Time will pass and tears will fall

But someday we'll both recall

Moments made of this

Golden memories

Tears swelled up on Natsumi's eyes. Tightly hugging Toukairin, she stayed like this for a while and closed her eyes. Whenever Toukairin tried to pull back, Natsumi will fiercely hug him tighter. She wouldn't want to let him see how swollen and red her eyes could have been. She had been crying tears of joy as she felt his presence beside her. At last, Toukairin was able to broke free from Natsumi's grip and saw her tear- striken face. He quickly kiss her tears and brushed them away.

Did I dream that we dance forever

In a wish that we made together

On a night that I prayed 

That would never end

You know it's not my imagination

Or a part of the culmination

I'm the king and you're the queen of hearts

Toukairin and Natsumi stop dancing and look for drinks and seats. Toukairin watch as Natsumi fishes out something from her purse. 

" You know Tsujimoto? You look good in blue. That color suits you." ( Author's notes: Similar to the one he addressed to the chief in one of the episodes, ne?) 

" Really? Thanks!" Natsumi replied, forgetting that the owner of the dress is Aoi. Finally, she got out a small silvery box.

" Here." Natsumi gave it to him. " It's my welcome back gift for you."

Toukairin astounded and curious at the same time, opened the box and held up a silver necklace, on it hung a gold ring with Natsumi's name engraved on it. Natsumi placed it around his neck and showed him the same necklace she had, now with Toukairin's name on it.

In a once and future dream

Where the dances never seem to start

She put her palm on his hand and said.

" Now we're inseparable. Promise me one thing though." 

Toukairin held her hand, kiss it and replied.

" Anything for as long as it's for you, Natsumi."

Natsumi's face lit up and showed him her biggest smile in weeks.

" Shouji, promise me that you won't leave me ever again." 

Toukairin embraced his love tight and whispered.

" I promise…I love you…"

Natsumi grips his shoulder and replied softly.

" I love you too."

Did I dream that we dance forever 

In a wish that we made together

On a night that I prayed

That would never end

You know it's not my imagination

Or a part of the orchestration

Love was here at the culmination

I'm the king and you're the queen of hearts

(Fading)

The two shared a long passionate loving kiss under the pale moonlight and dance through the night. The feeling of love was right at then, as if they were the only human beings on earth.

(Song fades…)

Author's notes: How did you like it? It might sound like a usual romantic night but you guys have to know how much effort I had used to pull this songfic together. Ongaku no Yoru is dedicated for all YUA fans out there. Comments and suggestions for future fanfics are open and accepted. 

Gomen! 

Sorry for all the wrong grammars!!! I'll try to improve it!!

   [1]: mailto:sakura_fujin@yahoo.com



End file.
